Sam Winchester Cries His Way Through Sex
by Steady.The.Rain.Falls
Summary: Wincest of the Sam&Dean persuasion. M for content. On the search for their father, Sam & Dean hit some bumps along the way. Acting on shear impulse, will one brother's act 'cause the down fall of the rest of their lives? Or will the feelings be mutual?


A/N: So! My first story uploaded to here...

Yeah... Well, I dunno how the idea came to be. -shrug-

I can't take full credit for this, though. I had loads of help from my friends...

I like to thank Sharon( no account ), Len ( .net/u/986763/Lenya_Greenleaves ), Sabrina ( .net/~resplendencex ), and Oliva ( no account ). Ya'll were big help (:!

( Hopefully... I wont come crawling like an idiot for too much more help XD! )

Summary: On the search for their father, Sam & Dean hit some personal bumps along the way. Acting on shear impulse, will one brother's act 'cause the down fall of the rest of their lives? Or will the feelings be mutual, and lead to somewhere? Wincest of the Sam&Dean persuasion. M for content.

"Sam Winchester wares make-up!"

"Sam Winchester cries his way through sex..."

"Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed that way every morning he can-!"  
"Okay enough!"

Then again... How does Dean truly know whether or not his little brother _does_ cry his way through sex?

To be honest? It all started a year or so back, when the two brothers had still been on the search for their beloved father. Or, more of on the search to REfind their father.

The boys had just finished up a hunt with their father, involving a girl named Meg that Sam had met while trying to find their dad on his own. The boys had come to find out the girl was possessed by a demon, and it resulted in the three of them almost dying. Of course, the three of the Winchester men managed to work their way out of the situation and make it out alive. And of course, their dad took off shortly after with a vague reasoning on where he was going. And so, the three Winchesters all did what they always do: left without another word, and never looked back. When the boys made there next stop, at another dusty motel, Dean was maybe happier than he should've been. Whereas, Sam was tired out of his mind. Yet, despite this, Dean was determined to get Sam to go the bar, and celebrate with him.

"Com'mon, Sammy!" Dean said, pleadingly.

"One, It's SAM... Two, No, Dean. I'm too damn tired, and I'm starving, okay...?" He almost yelled into the pillow he had his face snuggled into.

"Sam... Just one drink!" Dean said, trying his best to imitate Sam's puppy eyes, but of course, it came out of a pout than puppy eyes.

Sam sighed heavily and propped himself up on his elbows. He glared over at his brother, who grinned back at him. "Fine... But just one, damn." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean mumbled, following after Sam.

When they left to go to the bar, it was sometime around nine thirty, ten o'clock.

It was now currently one in the morning.

One in the morning, Eight beers, Five shots, and Three games of pool.

For wanting one beer only, Sam seemed to be having the time of his life right now, full on in the world of drunkenness. Where Dean was barely buzzed over. Dean and Sam were currently in another round of pool. Sam was _attempting _to line up his shot, when decided now was the perfect time to try and talk about going to find where their dad was. The 'talk' went from low, normal talking between them, to them shouting at each other.

"Just drop it, Sam!"

"No, Dean! I'm tired of just waiting around. He's our damn father, he shouldn't keep us in the dark like this and we're damn old enough to know what the hell is going on!"

"Because that's fucking dad, Sam!" Dean shouted, tossing the cue stick onto the pool table. "For fucking God's-sake I'm sick of the damn shit!" He stormed out of the bar before anything else could happen.

"Dean...! Wait!" Sam shouted, trying to follow after his brother, but ended up stumbling towards the door. He went to fall, but lucky caught himself on the bar counter. Sam shakily stood back up and forced himself to the door. It took him a bit of time, but he eventually made it out and started down the sidewalk, happy that the pub was only a few blocks from the motel. He could make it... Or, he hoped at least.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean slammed the door shut behind him. He was pissed at Sam. Why could he leave well-enough alone? Dean had told his little brother over a thousand times that their father was safer with out them around. The last time they'd all been together, they were not only trapped by a demon, but almost killed as well. Well, technically, every hunt they're on they almost die. But they almost lost their only remaining family from it. And plus, Dean knew their dad was fine. He /was/ the one who taught them everything that they know. And he'd been on plenty of hunts on his own and came back just fine. Yet, Sam kept pressing the matter.

Dean sat on the bed and stared at the floor as he sway very lightly in his buzzed state. He sighed lightly. Now he was feeling some guilt. He'd not only made a big deal and fought with his brother at a bar, but LEFT him and his drunken state there as well.

Dean shakily stood up and turned towards the door. Just as he did, the door slowly swung open, and Sam came stumbling in, tripping over his own feet. On reflex, Dean hurriedly caught his brother before he could hit the floor.

Sam mumbled something that Dean didn't quite catch. He sighed lightly and helped his baby brother onto the bed closest to the door. He tried to help Sam with getting to bed, but Sam just kept trying to push the older's arms away.

Somehow, even in a drunken state, Sam over powered Dean and grabbed both his wrist. Now, it was Dean's turn to try and get away from his brother.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, causing Dean to just stop trying to pull from Sam's hold completely. "Just... Stop, okay?!" He sighed heavily and let Dean's wrist go, staring over at the wall. All Dean did was stare at his brother dumbfounded. Like he'd just asked him a question that he'd never understand, even if he DID finish school.

"Look... I'm sorry about the scene at the bar... You're right. Dad's fine without us..." Sam said, turning back to face Dean.

Dean shook his head lightly. "You had a point earlier, Sam. We are old enough to know what's going on. And dad will tell us. When he's ready to actually tell us."

Sam nodded. "I know. He's just trying to keep us safe like always... And I should just respect that, and lay off of you. 'Cause it's not your fault, man."

Dean lightly punsed his brother's shoulder. "Hey... That's you're job." He grinned lightly, "And hell... Where'd I be without my pain in the ass brother?"

Sam laughed sweetly and lightly pushed Dean back. The two sat there, silent, just smiling at each other and gazing into one another's eyes closely. It was a strangely comfortable and well needed silence. It was a happy silence, which doesn't happen much with their family.

Dean's eyes shifted, examining all of his brother's face, and taking everything in silently. He then stopped, staring deeply into Sam's eyes. He slowly slipped his hand to the back of Sam's neck. And without even thinking, he pulled Sam closer and smashed their lips tightly together with force. Sam froze in place, afraid to even breathe at the moment. It took Dean all of 3 seconds to realize what he'd done, before he quickly broke the kiss and got off from his seat on the mattress. He quickly turned his back to Sam and shut his eyes tightly. He could hear his heart pounding in his head and chest. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!_'Were the only words that were running through his mind.

It took Sam just a few seconds to collect himself and look at Dean's back. "Dean..." Dean didn't dare to turn and face his brother, afraid of what he'd do. "De..." Sam said, standing. "Talk to me..." He continued, taking a step towards Dean.

Dean, realizing Sam's movement, quickly took a few steps away and half turned to Sam. Sam, not going to give up so easily, took more steps towards Dean and grabbed his arm before he could try and make a further retreat. He lightly pulled Dean into his chest. He set his hand onto Dean's shoulder lightly and pressed his lips against his older brother's. Dean quickly returned the favor, eagerly putting his own hands onto Sam's cheeks.

They pulled apart, only when the need for air became urgent. Sam lightly lays his forehead against Dean's. "God, Sammy..." Dean mumbled under his breath, eyes still shut. Before they both knew it, they found themselves back onto the same bed they'd been on moments ago, only now caught in a deep, passionate and heated kisses. Dean wiggled out of his jacket and tossed it somewhere into the confines of the room. Sam's hands instantly made their way to the bottom of Dean's shirt and started to pull it off. Dean pulled from the kiss and helped Sam with his shirt, also throwing it elsewhere. He then started to unbutton Sam's own pants feverishly, desperate to feel the warm flesh underneath.

Sam quickly pulled Dean back down into another heated kiss. Dean slowly moved his hand down Sam's chest, repeatedly whispering '_Sammy_' against his baby brother's lips.

Both Sam and Dean started to breathe heavily against each other's necks as they were passionately kissing each other and discovering feelings for one another that were strange, but either one didn't know they had for each other. Sam and Dean both paused for a second, and looked into each other's eyes. Sam looking into Dean's deep green eyes and Dean returning the gaze looking into Sam's bright hazel ones.

Dean slid both his hands down to Sam's waistline. He fumbled with his brother's belt buckle, not daring to tare his eyes off of the ones staring back at him, afraid of what may happen if he did. After a bit of trying, Dean finally got the annoying leather strap undone, along with the button and zipper of the younger's pants. As he did, he leaned down and began to kiss Sam lightly, but tenderly. Dean began to trail kisses from Sam's lips and down his jawline, nipping as he went.

Sam moaned lightly, and it sounded like pure music to Dean's ears. Once he heard it, he just wanted to hear even more. He slowly slid Sam's jeans and boxers down towards his ankles, earning an even louder moan from the younger. Dean gently bit his own lip and lightly nuzzled his face into Sam's neck. He rubbed his hands along Sam's inner thighs, receiving something that falls among the lines of whimper, a plead and a moan all at once. Dean couldn't help himself and ended up moaning lightly himself.

Dean quickly unbuttoned and pulled his own jeans and boxers off, pulling Sammy's off the rest of the way as well. Sam moved one of his hands to Dean's arm, slowly moving it up to his bicep, as Dean started to lightly nip on his Adam's apple. Sam closed his eyes tightly and titled his head back slightly. He moaned and gripped Dean's arm a little tighter. Dean moved back to Sam's lips, kissing him feverishly, sliding his tongue into Sam's mouth.

They both moaned into each others mouths, battling for control of the kiss. It didn't take long before Sam gave in and let Dean over power the kiss. Dean turned the kiss from feverish, to slow and passionate in an instant. He reached to the bedside table grabbing lube. Dean poured some lube on his fingers and reached down between them. Sam's eyes shot open wide and he let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Shhh, it's okay. I got you." Dean murmured against his mouth as he distracted Sam with a harder kiss. After a few moments Dean pulled away, and looked into Sam's hazel eyes and asked in a hushed whisper, "You ready for me?"

"Yes, De, want you so bad." Sam's voice was velvet over steel and Dean thought it sounded like pure sex.

Moving his hands to Sam's waist, Dean positioned himself over Sam. He looked up at his brother, who gave a small nod and a smile, and he slowly entered his brother. It took all of Dean's will-power to not come at that exact moment, with having Sam hot and stretched over his cock.

Sam moaned and arched his back slightly, loving the feeling of having Dean sinking deeper and deeper into him. Sam wrapped his legs tightly around Dean's waist. He cried out lowly, and Dean gently pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as tightly as his legs were around his brother's waist, holding onto him like he was his only lifeline and deepening the kiss.

Dean slowly moved his body a little lower, first nipping Sam's ear, then carefully making his way down Sam's neck, kissing it carefully and tenderly. Dean moved a hand up to Sam's cheek, feeling something warm and wet grace his fingers. Dean pulled back slightly and looked at Sam. He lightly rested his other hand on the other side of Sam's face, wiping away the tears that flowed from the younger's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby...?" Dean muttered breathlessly.

Sam blinked lightly a few times, trying to suppress the tears that were still in his eyes. After a few seconds, he smiled warmly at Dean, who let out a soft sigh of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Just..." Sam himself sighed lightly, also. "Just realizing how much I fucking love you, Dean."

A smiled crept its way across Dean's as lips leaned down and crushed his lips roughly onto Sam's, quietly muttering, "I love you too, Sammy." Dean slowly slid a hand down to rest on top of Sam's chest, feeling his brother's heart beating impossibly fast.

Dean broke the kiss and started to carefully thrust in and out of Sam. Sam moaned, getting louder and louder with each and every one of the older's thrust as Dean hit his prostate each time. Dean moved his hand down to Sam's erection and pumped his hand in time with his thrust. Dean locked his lips back onto Sam's passionate & hungrily. Tongues slid over each other and teeth lightly clanked against each other, the two of them trying desperately to get impossibly closer to one-another. Dean could feel more tears slowly flow down Sam's cheeks, but he couldn't care as he felt tears slide down his own cheeks. Sam could feel his climax building deep inside of him.

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy!" Cursed Dean, as he felt his own organism creeping closer with each of his thrust.

"Oh fuck DEAN!!!" Sam cried out, arching against his brother, who held him in a crushing embrace.

Dean thrusted some more as he felt his brother's muscles cramping down around him before crashing his mouth against the taller man's as he reached a blinding climax.

Breathing loudly, both of the simply collapsed on the bed, oblivious to their state of undress and neither changing their positions, too comfortable in the other's arms.

Sam kept his arms around his brother, almost willing him not to move while Dean had his head against his chest, nuzzling him and leaving a trail of kisses across his collarbones. The boys moved only enough for Dean to slide out of his brother before settling again, lulled in a near dreamy state as Dean laid there, listening to Sam's quickened heartbeat, absentmindedly aware of the large hand caressing his hair and the back of his neck.

"I love you, Sammy…" He muttered sleepily, reaching up to take his brother into another breathtaking kiss.

"I love you too, Dean…" His brother replied with a sigh before laying his head on the pillow.

Dean smiled crookedly when he realized that his brother was slowly but surely falling asleep against him. Of course that big Sasquatch would fall asleep after sex; that was Sammy for you! Chuckling slightly, Dean reared back a little, putting his weight on his forearms, to look at his little brother, his eyes embracing the other man's hard muscles and many scars before rolling his eyes with a snort. As huge as his brother was, he still found a way to curl into a tiny ball sometimes, seeking warmth.

Dean turned just enough to reach for the box of paper handkerchiefs that was sitting on the bedside table and cleaned them both before settling himself comfortably, half on the bed, half on top of Sam. The older Winchester finally fell asleep, the musky and slightly coppery scent of his brother lulling him as he listened to his steady heartbeat.

-x-x-x-


End file.
